I’ve Always Loved you…Slightly Revised
by kweandee
Summary: Summary: Oneshot. Raven and Beastboy admit their feeling for eachother after he gets hurt in battle. Tasteful Lemon inside.


I've Always Loved you…..

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans…I really wish I did though we'd still be enjoying our show.

Summary: Oneshot. Raven and Beastboy finally admit their feelings for each other and share the most special night of their lives. Lemon inside. (Slightly Revised. Work in progress!)

Flashback

"Raven look out" screamed Beastboy as he ran pushing her out of the way of the large rock flying at her courtesy of Terra. The rock hit him full force. Terra laughed and took off.

"Beastboy…" Raven screamed as he and the rock flew straight into the building across the street... She flew to him as fast as she could while the others followed close behind.

End Flashback

He was always doing things like that. Putting himself constantly in harms way to protect her. He ended up being okay and was currently in the med wing resting. Raven was in her room. She had been so scared for him. Fortunately nothing blew up in the process, over the years she had gotten much better with the control of her powers that now she was able to express emotion without fear of hurting anyone. She thought about him. They had become best friends over the years. It started with common ground they had been through the same heartache courtesy of Terra and Malchior. Ever since then they have become closer. Their teammates hope they would get together one day. They were each others balance and stability. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Rae, are you okay" Beastboy said standing outside her door. He had just gotten out of the med wing.

"Come in" she said from inside her room. He went in not thinking much of it as he was aloud in her room now since they had become close. He saw her standing by her window looking out on the water. The room was dark except for her usual candles. She never used the ceiling lights.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked walking over too her.

"I was so scared for you" she said as she turned and hugged him, tears came down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay I'm okay" he said trying to comfort her to assure her he was okay.

"Beastboy if something happened to you I…." she trailed off looking at the floor.

"Rae, its okay" he replied hugging the girl. Raven looked up at him with watery eyes.

She then wrapped her arms around him pulling him close and whispered in his ear

"I love you Beastboy" she said quickly, she stepped back and looked at him; she was surprised to see tears in his eyes too. "What is it Beastboy?" she asked.

"Raven…" he said taking her hand. "I've always loved you"

He looked at her and put his hand out to caress her cheek, but she took his gloved hand and looked at him. He looked back at her.

"Take them off" she said gently looking at the gloves and then to him.

"Rae…' he started with a nervous look in his eyes but she put a figure to his lips. She then took his hands which were now trembling and slowly removed his gloves. He was so self conscious of his hands. She had been in his mind before she seen the way he was treated due to his skin color in the past like he had some kind of disease. He wore the gloves cause he was embarrassed and figured who would want to shake a green mans hand. Once she removed his gloves she looked at him.

"I want to feel you…just you" she said looking into his eyes. He brought his bear hand up nervously and touched her cheek. She could see the insecurity in his eyes.

"Don't be afraid, I think their beautiful" she said leaning into his touch. .She could still feel his hand trembling. She looked at him, his eyes were closed and a tear ran down his cheek. She wiped the tear away with her hand causing him to look at her.

"Rae…I love you" he said in a whisper as he slowly and nervously leaned over and kissed her. It was a very shy kiss. He loved her with everything in him and was dreaming of this moment ever since he met her. She was everything he ever wanted. He never thought he had a chance that was why he was so venerable when Terra came into the picture and not only did she break his heart but tried to kill him on numerous occasions including earlier that day.

She looked at him and smiled one of those smiles that lit up his whole world. She leaned over and started to kiss him, slow and gentle so he would feel comfortable. She knew he was insecure past that comic attitude he still presented to everyone. He started to kiss her back also gently. As time passed the kissing became more passionate then all of a sudden he panicked and broke the kiss. He loved Raven so much but was scared from being with Terra. He had given her his all and she took his heart and crushed it and on top of it all then tried to end his life. He was scared to trust again.

Raven understood as soon as she looked in eyes. Malchior hurt her too but she was colder then Beastboy was. Granted she got played too but it was different. She put her arms around him. He looked at the floor he was embarrassed by his reaction. He looked at her his eyes started to water.

"Rae…" he started

"Shhh….it's okay I know she hurt you" she said. He looked at the floor. She lifted his face to make him look at her.

"I'm not her, I won't hurt you" she whispered looking into his eyes. "I love you Beastboy"

He looked at her and could see how much she really cared about him. He put his hand up to touch her face but remembering his bare hands he withdrew. She took his hands in hers.

"There's nothing wrong with you" Raven said looking into his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably while looking down at the floor.

"Beastboy…" she started. He looked up at her. She took his hand and brought it to her face. "There's nothing wrong with you" she whispered.

She slowly stepped closer and kissed him tenderly. He kissed her back and again what started out slow and gently turned into passion. They broke apart again but in the need for air. She looked up at him and kissed him again, then turned around and moved her hair to the side.

"Help me" she asked her back still facing him. He stepped up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I want to be with you" she said putting her hand on his. He kissed her hand and slowly started to undo her leotard. As he removed it from her shoulders he started to kiss them. She leaned her head back on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

After her leotard was removed and she was left in her underwear she turned around to face him. He kissed her again. She looked up and could again see the insecurity in his eyes. She knew he was nervous about bearing himself to her. She knew of his scars although she had never seen them, one of the things she had seen when she went into his mind. She had seen the beatings he endured at the hands of the thieves who took him from his home.

"You don't have to…." She started but was silenced when he put a finger to her lips.

"I want to" he whispered kissing her again. He took off his uniform now in nothing but his boxers. He had his eyes closed knowing she could see his scars now. He feared her reaction.

She looked at his chest and stomach and could see the scars. She could sense the fear coming off him. She walked up to him, his eyes were still closed. She touched one of the scars and felt him tense. She leaned over and kissed the scar and could feel him tremble slightly. "It's okay" she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her as she kissed his chest and neck. After she stopped she looked up at him as he looked at her. She took his hand and led him towards her bed. She pulled back the covers and got in; he got in right behind her. Once they had the covers over them they started to kiss again and explore each other removing the remaining under garments. Their bare bodies touching sent chills up both their spines. He slowly positioned himself on top of her but before continuing looked into her eyes.

"Raven I love you" he said and started to kiss her.

"I love you too" she said her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her. He looked at her as if asking if she was ready. She smiled and nodded. He slowly entered her causing them both to gasp.

"Are you okay?" he asked hoping he didn't hurt her. She nodded for him to continue.

As they made love their hearts melted into one and they finally found the comfort and love they needed in each other.

THE END!

HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT! I AM A MAJOR BBXRAE FAN!


End file.
